Cedric's Proposal
by LongLiveNiNoKuni
Summary: Cedric is going to propose to Sofia. How is he going to do it? Will Sofia say yes? And why did King Roland allow Cedric to propose on that day immediately? Read and find out! (I'm bad at summaries.)


_A/N: Hello everyone! My name, as you can see, is LongLiveNiNoKuni. I am a new author, and would like to warn you that this story right here is my FIRST STORY EVER! Please, if there is anything wrong with how I portrayed the characters or with my grammar, feel free to commentate. As long as it's constructive and not flaming. And now, without further ado, enjoy the story._

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sofia The First. Disney and Craig Gerber are the one's who allowed this beautiful show to arise from their minds!_

* * *

 **Cedric's Proposal**

Today's the day, the day that would change Cedric's life forever. He was going to do something so life changing that when he told the King, Cedric was immediately granted permission to do this life changing event. But what is the event, you ask? Why, it's the most AMAZING event that could happen to Cedric, for now.

Cedric was going to propose to Sofia.

Yes, Cedric is going to ask Sofia to marry him after courting her for three years. And those three years have been the best three years of his life. Hopefully Sofia felt the same way.

Cedric was now walking towards the young 21 year old's room, hoping that she would say yes.

When he arrived at her room, Cedric knocked on the door.

"Coming." Said Sofia, rushing to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Cedric standing there. "Oh, hello Cedric." She said kindly.

Cedric smiled a little. "Hello to you too, Sofia." He said. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

Sofia giggled at the gesture. "I see you're happy today. May I ask why?"

Cedric let go of her hand before he answered. "Just want to see if you would like to have a small picnic in our secret garden." The secret garden was where Sofia used to host her tea parties when she was younger, but now it is a secret place for her and Cedric to get away from the prying eyes of everyone in the castle.

Sofia nodded. "I would love to." Said Sofia.

Cedric smiled and offered her his arm. She grabbed it, and they started walking. Once they reached the garden, Cedric walked Sofia to the small picnic already set up.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself. WITHOUT using magic." Cedric said.

Sofia gasped in mock surprise. "YOU cook WITHOUT magic? That's a surprise." Sofia giggled a bit.

Cedric gave her an annoyed look. "Ha ha, laugh all you want. But you'd be surprised that I actually have GREAT culinary skills." Cedric said. Then he gave a mischievous smirk. He leaned close to Sofia, and said in a low, smexy voice in her ear "I can even make YOU into a dessert if I wanted." Then he nibbled her earlobe.

Sofia's whole face blushed at the statement, and she moaned a little when Cedric nibbled her ear. When Cedric pulled away, Sofia groaned in protest. "Nooooo, come back." She whined, giving her best pouty face.

Cedric chuckled a bit. "And miss this wonderful opportunity of eating something I made?" Cedric asked sarcastically, knowing it would annoy Sofia.

Sofia groaned a bit, and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll eat. What did you make?" She asked.

Cedric smiled a little. "I'm glad you asked." Then he opened the basket, revealing the contents inside: strawberry tarts.

Sofia gasped. "Strawberry tarts?"

Cedric nodded. "I remember you telling me how your mother used to make these when you lived in the village. So I asked for her recipe and started making them, with some help from Chef Andre." Cedric grabbed one and handed it to her.

Sofia gladly accepted the treat and took a bite. "Yummy!" She exclaimed. She took another bite.

Cedric laughed at her childish excitement. Sofia frowned at that.

"Heeey," Sofia whined. "what's so funny?" She asked.

Cedric spoke once he calmed down a bit. "Hahahaa, the fact that you're 21 years old yet your excited about everything you see, just like a child would." Then he took a deep breath to finally calm down. "Just another thing about you that makes me love you even more." Cedric said.

Sofia blushed. Then she said "I love you too, Cedric." She smiled sweetly at him.

Cedric then knew that this was the right time to propose. So he offered his hand to Sofia when he stood up. Sofia grabbed it, and was pulled from the ground. They both stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Cedric spoke. "Sofia."

"Yes Cedric?" Sofia responded.

Cedric looked her over before speaking again. "Sofia, the most beautiful, nicest, kindest person in the whole world. My one and only friend, my love, how is it possible that you were able to melt my cold heart? How is it even possible that I was able to earn your love after all the things I did?" Sofia was going to interrupt there, but Cedric continued before she had a chance. "Well, whatever reason some magical force decided to put you in my life had, it certainly made a big difference. You changed my life my life, Sofia. When everyone kept seeing me as the bumbling sorcerer who could never surpass his father, you saw me as the greatest sorcerer there ever was. You gave me the confidence to keep doing better at my job, you believed in me when no one else would; you are my best friend, my only love, and hopefully, my wife."

That's when Cedric dropped down to one knee, held Sofia's left hand, and pulled out a ring with a black pearl, that, if looked closely, has a swirling purple pattern inside of it, sitting on a gold band. Sofia gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand when Cedric asked the life changing four-word question.

"Will you marry me?"

Sofia started crying tears of joy, then nodded. Cedric smiled and put the ring on Sofia's finger. Then he stood and kissed her passionately.

"YAY! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Yelled a loud voice.

Cedric and Sofia pulled apart and turned to see Princess Amber standing at the entrance of the garden, and she's not alone.

Along with Amber was Prince James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, the Royal Steward Baileywick, Cedric's parents Goodwin and Winifred, and Sofia's village friends Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda.

Miranda walked over to the two of them. "Well, you finally did it. You're engaged." Miranda said, and then hugged her daughter.

James spoke up, holding a piece of paper. "Alright, who had today?"

Sofia, released from her mother's hug, looked questionably at James. "What are you talking about?" Then Cedric groaned. Sofia turned to him. "What?"

"It's obvious they decided to start a betting pool on when I was going to propose." Cedric said, annoyance clearly heard.

Sofia looked shocked, and then looked towards the crowd with disappointment. "Why would you guys do that? Who even came up with the idea?" she asked.

James spoke absentminded. "Dad did."

"When?" Sofia said.

"Today." James said, and then looked closely at the paper. "Which is looking quite strange because he said that Cedric would propose TODAY as well."

Cedric looked to Roland. "Is that why you granted me permission to propose to Sofia today? So you could earn a little extra cash?"

Everyone who betted looked towards Roland, angry looks in their eyes. "YOU DIRTY, LITTLE, CHEATER!" they all said at once.

"And here I was, hoping to use the money to buy a new robe." Said Goodwin.

Roland moved his eyes across the crowd. "I-I was only joking! You can all keep your money." He said nervously.

Everyone just kept giving him the evil eye. Then they turned back to the couple. Then Amber spoke up. "So, when's the wedding?"

James answered for them. "Amber, they JUST got engaged."

Amber pouted and crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean we can't start planning."

Cedric spoke then. "Yes, yes, you can get to all of that LATER! I would like to actually enjoy the rest of this wonderful afternoon with Sofia ALONE if you don't mind." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone eventually congratulated the couple and left the garden. Then Cedric turned towards Sofia. "Now, shall we get back to where we were BEFORE being interrupted?" he said as he grabbed Sofia's waist and pulled her closer to him, giving her a mischievous smirk.

Sofia didn't answer. She was just staring off into space.

This caught Cedric's notice. "Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head a bit, getting back to reality, and looked to Cedric. "Huh? What is it Cedric?"

Cedric noticed that Sofia wasn't acting like herself. "Sofia, is everything alright? You know you can tell me anything."

Sofia looked to Cedric again. Then she started to cry. "C-Cedriiiiiic." She pressed her face against Cedric chest as she continued to cry.

Cedric, not knowing what to do, just rubbed her back in circular motions. "Sssshhhhh, sssshhhhh it's okay Sofia, it's okay." They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Then Cedric heard Sofia calm down. "Feeling better?"

Sofia pulled her head back and looked up to him. "A little."

Cedric nodded. "Now, would you mind telling me what THAT was all about?" He felt Sofia's hand tightening its hold on his shirt. "I won't tell anyone about it, promise."

Sofia shook a little. Then she took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's just that, everything is happening so fast, that I'm afraid I won't get everything right. What if we get the dress wrong, or we forget to invite someone, or we get the cake wrong,-"

"Okay, hold up. Sofia, you know that you aren't planning it ALONE right? And if you need help along the way, when Amber's being too unhelpful, I'll always be here to also lend a hand if need be." Then Cedric wiped her tears with his thumb. "OK?"

Sofia smiled sweetly and leaned toward his touch. "OK."

Cedric sighed relieved. "Good. Now, shall we continue where we left off?" Cedric said, giving Sofia the mischievous smirk he gave moments before.

Sofia smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Before they continued though, Cedric pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Clauditis." They heard the door lock.

Sofia looked to Cedric confused. He spoke then. "Just making sure there won't be any more 'interruptions'." He winked.

Then they 'continued where they left off' and went back to their rooms where they had pleasant dreams about their soon-to-be future together.

The End.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way, "Clauditis" is Latin for "Lock". See you all in the next story!_


End file.
